Pandora's End
by KSA Key-chan
Summary: Do not take this seriously. Please. You can even read the end first if it makes you feel better.


"Hi gfuys!" kaitou said as he awlekd into the classroom. "Hi Kaitou!" his best friend Aoko said back. "How are you today?" "I'm fine" kaitou said with a smile. "Hello Kaito Kid," Hakuba said, giving Kaityo a pat on the back as he walked to him. "So, are you out to pklay with thez police again?" "I'm not Kaito Kid," kaito said back. "Oh yeah, Aoko, I'm gonna go steal another gem tonite!" "Really, which one is it this time?" Aoko said, surpriseds. "I dunno, but I sure hope it's Pandora this time!" "No kaito you shouldn'tg go tonite," Akako said, joining them. "I sense a very bad omen over you you're gonna die if you go, you'll get shot by Snake." "Who's Snak?" Kaitou said, grinning. "No kaito I'm sirius!" Akako said. "It's okay he dwon't die" hakuiba sdaid "because I'll catch hil and arredst him before they can shoot him." "There's no way you can catch me Hakuba, becuz you sucks too mcuh." kaito teasted. "Lol." Keiko said. "Alrite I gotta go now or I'll be late for the haist!" And so kaitou left the classrooml. kaito got there before it was too late, and immediately changed into his thief socmtuem ebfore the coutndown. kaito appearaerd in a puff of pink smoke in front of the police. "Hello inspector Nakamaori," kaito said. "IK'll ctahc you this time, Kid!" inspector Nakamaori said, and the dcpoloilce staretsd to run after him. "I got the gem!" kaito said, waving the diamond over his hed. A bullet shot the gem out of Kaito's hand. "You won' t be taking the egem with you this time Kid!" Snake said. "That's what you think!" kaitou said, and he pickied up the diamdxonf again and ran ton the roof. "Ill' brzak it!" Kaitou warned. "No you won't, I'll shoot one fo youer firneds!" Skazn said, and shot aoko in the heart. "Oh noe!" kaito said. "It's okay kaito I'm fine! break the jeweml!' aoko said. Teh gem staretd shining in red, and kaito broke rit in frotn of nsake's an,d inspoector nakamaori's eyes. The publiuc and the frans int the strets didn't knwo what was going oln. "OMG a re thjose shards of the padnroa egem?" somelones said. "OMG no that's means kaitou kid finished his job and won't be coming abck to stealm gems anymore!" "Don't xorry my dans I'll never leave as long as you support my work;!" kaito said to evefryone ffrom the top the of roof, and then he jumpezd and felw away towads the moon and the starts. "Oh no I couldn't catch Kid this time!" hakuba said, and went tpo sit in a corner and started to cry. "hakuba you noob only emo people cry!" Aoko said. "But I am emo I juyst don't have black hair!" hakuba said and went back to cryuing. "Lol." Keiko said. "Well at elast he won't get killed anymore" Akako said. "That means I haze all the tim ein the wortld to make him my salve," she said, and she started to laugh. "I'm back!" kaito said, walking to them and waving. "I'm gla dyour alrite kaitou!" oako said. "I know rite? Let's go and have a patrty to clebearte!" So they went to a bar and decided to get drunk,; except Hakuba whbo was still crying in a corner, then Kaito and aoko started cdacongf togtether. "I love you kaitou" aoko said. "I love you too oaoko "kaito said back, and they started frenching. "Lol." keiko qsaid. And then eveyone lived happily ever after, even Hakuba but he had to stop frying first.

_**xXx**_

Kaito's brow twitched as he finished reading the strange text. If stares could burn, his glare would've drilled holes through the computer and through the walls of the next three buildings.

"I don't think I've ever read something like this," Aoko commented. Kaito could only nod in agreement.

"I have read some of the author's other stories, and while her writing skills are not the worst they could use some improvement," Saguru sighed, also staring at the text on the screen. "But is...

"It's the end of the world, Hakuba," Kaito deadpanned. "I know there's some horrible shit out there, but I never imagined that _we'd_ have one of these as well."

"I rarely agree with you, Kuroba, but I must say that this must be the biggest atrocity I've ever seen in my entire experience with litterature," Saguru replied, shaking his head.

"Shouldn't you report something like that?" Akako asked, a neutral expression on her face.

"Flagitflagitflagit-"

"Shut up Kaito-"

"Just leave it there, eventually someone else will report it," Saguru decided, crossing his arms. "Besides, we're not supposed to let anybody know that we actually exist and follow all of these..._stories_ about us."

"Who cares if they find us out? Lemme flag it," Kaito hissed, and fought to take control over the mouse Aoko was holding.

"Kaito, get off!" Aoko shouted. Ten seconds later, she was running around the room with hil, trying to hit him with her mop.

"Koizumi-san, would you mind turning the computer off? Might as well do it while the other two are not paying attention," Saguru suggested.

"Shouldn't a gentleman like you do it instead of a lady like me?" Akako smirked. "Besides, I have absolutely no experience with technology."

"Then yes, I shall," Saguru smiled, shutting the system off. "By the way, Kuroba, don't you have a heist to prepare for tonight?" he added, a sly smirk finding it's way to his lips.

"I'm not Kaitou KID," Kaito deadpanned. He suddenly brightened up and turned to Aoko with a wide grin. "Oh yeah, Aoko, I'm gonna steal another gem tonight!"

She simply gave him a swat on the head.

* * *

**I hope no one took this too seriously... and that no one felt too offended about poor Hakuba being abused of. I love him very very much, I'll have you know XD**

**Oh, and Keiko's sole purpose of sayin "Lol" too XD**


End file.
